


Honey at Seven

by louiesunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Disneyland, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiesunshine/pseuds/louiesunshine
Summary: He’s in head to toe in khaki, from the oversized shorts showing off his thin and tanned legs to the buttoned-up shirt which is hiding his true form underneath. If his muscular arms have any indication, Louis easily assumes he’s fit and toned. A dark brown leather belt ties around his slim waist. And to top it all off, the man proudly wore a safari hat on his dark wavy hair.Unfortunately from where Louis is at, he can’t get a clear view of the man’s eyes. But he’s able to see a strong jawline and a simple dimple curving his cheek. God.Being the impatient guy that he is, he not so kindly pushes both Niall and Liam forward to speed them up.“Welcome, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Hop on in and watch your head. If you happen to miss your step and hit your head, then lower your voice and watch your language. This is a family attraction and we’d like to keep it that way.”Or, where Louis goes to Disneyland for his birthday and finds himself a cute Jungle Cruise skipper.





	Honey at Seven

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!
> 
> it's been a cool minute since I posted a fic and even though I'm meant to be working on another one, I wrote this quickly a couple months back after going to Disneyland. The Jungle Cruise ride is one of my favorites, and if you guys ever have the chance to go to Disney, I highly recommend going on it!
> 
> All the jokes used in this are not mine, I found the scripts online! 
> 
> I'd like to thank my sista from another mista Emily for editing this for me. Nomatterhowlongittook. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Never did Louis think he’d be spending his twenty-eighth birthday at Disneyland, of all places.

To begin the day, he’s woken up bright and early from two very infuriating roommates who know no boundaries as they waltz into his bedroom without warning.

“Wake up, you old bastard” Niall screeches, pouncing on Louis’ overly tucked in figure on the far right side of the bed. Liam soon follows by stripping the very comforters that are keeping a grumpy Louis warm.

“Happy Birthday, Lou,” Liam drawls out, now pulling on his feet.

Louis can only groan and spew all the profanities he can think of being half-asleep and having half a brain working right now. But once Niall snatches his precious pillow from beneath his head, that’s when he starts blindly throwing out fists until he makes contact with a body.

“Get off me, douchebags! Can’t you see I’m trying to fucking sleep? It’s my birthday, let me sleep in for fuck’s sake,” Louis growls, flailing his arms. He still has his eyes closed because he knows those fuckers opened up his window blinds to let in the morning sunlight.

Coming into the day of his birthday, which also falls on Christmas Eve, Louis didn’t have anything much planned. It wasn’t until the night before that both Liam and Niall come home with this bright idea to spend the day at Disneyland.

It had been _years _since the last time Louis celebrated his birthday at the happiest place on Earth. His parents tried their best every year to give Louis that amazing day at the theme park. And for most of his childhood, they succeeded to do just that.

He doesn’t remember the last birthday he celebrated in the park. However, to be quite honest, he’s pretty stoked to be going today.

Sure, Disneyland caters mostly to the younger demographic, but there’s honestly something special about the theme park that even attracts adults. Adults visit the park without children every single day. It’s where ones who still feel young at heart feel comfortable and at ease to be as childish as they want.

Although Louis is excited to head out there today, and on _Christmas Eve _no less, he still wants his sleep. Liam and Niall did not get the memo, clearly.

“C’mon Louis, I got banana nut muffins postmated _and _I made your beloved coffee. We can’t let them go to waste,” Niall reasons with him. He knows Louis can be easily persuaded when banana nut muffins and freshly made coffee are involved.

Louis sighs and his eyes squint due to the bright light when finally opening them for the first time today. Goosebumps raise all over his body with the lack of warmth coming from his comforter.

“Can you assholes at least give me my blanket, it’s fucking freezing,” Louis pleas. Thankfully, Liam is nice enough to hand it over while Niall shakes his head and leaves the room.

Soon after he returns, and Louis swears he sees an angel sent from heaven. Here comes Niall with a beautiful banana nut muffin and a steamy hot cup of coffee.

“Here you go, Lou. Happy birthday.”

“Niall, I’m in love with you.” The three laugh and Liam and Niall both take turns to give Louis a warm hug. They then leave him alone to enjoy his breakfast and answer all the missed calls and text messages waiting for him.

The first person Louis goes to call is his mom on FaceTime, who has the majority of his siblings sing him ‘_Happy Birthday.’ _The smile doesn’t leave Louis’ face as he listens to each of his sisters and brother tell him they love him and wish him a happy birthday.

Ernie and Doris, in particular, express their jealousy that he’s going to celebrate his birthday with Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Louis can only assure them that he’d gladly take them when they come to town to visit him.

The call lasts almost forty-five minutes in total since he and his mom chose this time to catch up on their week. Jay talks about the last-minute Christmas shopping she had to do, and Louis complained about the overload of work on his plate as they rushed to get everything done before the holidays.

“So what time are you leaving, Lou?” Jay asks him, shushing an angry Ernie when he screams he wants to go see Goofy and Pluto.

He feels bad for his youngest siblings since they’ve been dying to go for so long. “Um, probably in a couple hours. I need to shower and get ready. Liam suggested going right when the park opened, but I don’t think I can handle being there all damn day. I want to at least be there until the firework show at night.”

“You won’t be too tired to drive down tomorrow morning?”

“Not at all, don’t worry, mom. I’ll be there bright and early with my car filled with presents.”

“I told you not to go crazy with the kids’ gifts, sweetie,” Jay softly scolds him. “But I can’t wait to see you, it’s been too long. I hope you have a fun day and send me lots of pictures!”

“I will, mom,” Louis promises, smiling when she blows him a bunch of kisses.

With his muffin and coffee finished, Louis comes out of hiding and lets his roommates know he just needs to get showered and ready and they’ll be set to go.

“Make sure you look extra cute, Lou. I got Toy Story ears for you to wear today!” Niall must be out of his goddamn mind if he thinks Louis is going to freely walk around the theme park with _ears _on his head all day. He might be spending the day at Disneyland for his birthday, but he is still turning twenty-eight, damnit. He has too much dignity to be looking like a fool out in public.

Poking his head into the kitchen where Niall and Liam are finishing up their own breakfast, Louis tells Niall, “You must be so dumb if you think I’m going to wear ears today. If you come close to me with those things, I’ll grab them and shove them up your-”

“And _that’s _enough,” Liam stops Louis before he finishes. Louis hugs himself because it’s _still _freezing in the apartment and goes to leave the room to shower.

“I’ll shove them up your Irish ass, Niall!”

°o° °o°

True to his word, Louis practically chases Niall down Main Street when he sees the Irish bastard pull out the colorful Toy Story ears from his backpack. The two dodge the large crowds of people making their way down Main Street towards Sleeping Beauty’s decorated castle.

For the time being as they act like children. Liam pretends to not know them and trails far behind until they’re finished. Louis finally manages to tackle Niall and make him beg for mercy and put away the ears.

They’ve finally calmed down and made their way to the enormous Christmas tree to take a picture in front of. However, right before that, Louis and Niall settle with a compromise where Louis agrees to at least get a birthday button to wear proudly on his shirt.

Disney does not play when it comes to decorating the park for Christmas and the holidays. The entire land gets a complete makeover starting with Main Street. The storefronts along with the lampposts are wrapped with festive wreaths and garland.

When Louis was a little boy, he was convinced all the decorations and colorful lights were for just him and his birthday. As if Walt Disney himself knew it was Louis Tomlinson’s birthday and he’d be at Disneyland for the day. It was a wonderful thought to have until he was old enough to realize it’s for the holiday and not his birthday.

As they near the towering Christmas tree smack dab at the end of Main Street, Louis is mesmerized by the ornaments and lights scattered around the tree.

“Let’s ask someone to take our picture,” Liam tells them, searching around until he found a man nice enough to take it. “This is, uh, Zayn. He said he’ll give us a photoshoot.”

The reddening cheeks Liam’s sporting are very telling to Louis. He doesn’t blame his best friend, though, this guy is _hot. _Liam rarely becomes flustered when talking to a man or woman he finds attractive. He easily gets flirty and commands the conversation until he gets a number or agrees to take them home.

For him to be stuttering over his words and be blushing over this attractive hazel-eyed man with tattoos galore? It’s obvious that this guy is different.

They proceed to pose in front of the million-foot tall Christmas tree until Zayn believes they have enough a couple suitable. He hands the phone back to Liam and grins when Liam says _thank you. _

“Who are you here with?” Louis asks Zayn, indirectly questioning if he happens to be here with a partner or if he’s a single pringle so Liam can have a shot. No one can say Louis isn’t a good wingman.

The man points over to two young women talking to each other. “My sisters.”

Niall nudges Liam encouragingly, “Liam here has sisters.”

They’re not as smooth as they normally are. Louis attempts to hide his laugh and leaves them to it. He takes a stroll through the shops; the scent of sweet candy and baked goods satisfy his senses, reminding himself to get something before they leave at the end of the day.

Within the next fifteen minutes, Niall and Liam return to Louis and by the look on Liam’s dopey face, he managed to get this Zayn guy’s number.

Louis claps. “Well alright, now that we got that out of the way, how about we get on some rides?”

_“Wait a fucking minute,” _Niall interjects, looking over behind them. “Cruella De Vil is over there taking pictures! I heard she’s actually mean and stuff, I wanna meet that queen.”

The rides would have to wait because there’s nothing worse than a dissatisfied Niall who doesn’t get his way. But, to be completely honest, Louis wouldn’t mind interacting with her and possibly getting a picture as well.

After several minutes of waiting in line for this meet and greet and having a bantering conversation with the villain, Niall is ecstatic. Louis knows he’s undoubtedly posting it to Instagram.

The cool breeze feels nice on Louis’ skin as they walk to the Matterhorn ride, which was Liam’s only request when they entered the park. The forty-five minute wait went by quickly and when the trio exit the ride, they’re already looking for the next to hop on.

“Hey, the Jungle Cruise is only a ten-minute wait. I fucking love that ride, can we go?” Niall asks the two.

Louis has to take a moment to dig into his brain to remember what the ride consisted of, as it had been ages since he was on it. Meanwhile, Liam, who’s now sporting the Toy Story ears that Louis refused to wear, just shrugs and says he’s cool with going on it.

Due to the short wait time, Louis pushes his friends to get them walking. “Alright, let’s go on this Jungle Cruise ride. Do they have real animals or is it all stupidly fake?”

“No, Louis. Everything’s fake,” Niall cracks up.

°o° °o°

Louis hasn’t remembered much of the Jungle Cruise ride. So when they approach the area where it’s at right next to the Indiana Jones ride, he’s peeking through to see two boats on the water.

One boat is filled with people who are now climbing out towards the exit, while the other has cast members assisting people stepping into it. As the sign in front of the attraction told them, they only had to wait less than ten minutes until they’re ready to go in.

“Hopefully our skipper is funny,” Niall murmurs, leaning over the railing to get a look at who will be guiding them through the ride. “He looks promising.”

To see for himself, Louis follows Niall in leaning over and when he finally gets a good glimpse of the man, he thinks he looks way more than promising. Promising in another way, of course. This beautiful mystery man certainly looked the part as a Jungle Cruise skipper.

He’s in head to toe in khaki, from the oversized shorts showing off his thin and tanned legs to the buttoned-up shirt which is hiding his true form underneath. If his muscular arms have any indication, Louis easily assumes he’s fit and toned. A dark brown leather belt ties around his slim waist. And to top it all off, the man proudly wore a safari hat on his dark wavy hair.

Unfortunately from where Louis is at, he can’t get a clear view of the man’s eyes. But he’s able to see a strong jawline and a simple dimple curving his cheek. _God. _

Being the impatient guy that he is, he not so kindly pushes both Niall and Liam forward to speed them up.

“_Welcome, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Hop on in and watch your head. If you happen to miss your step and hit your head, then lower your voice and watch your language. This is a family attraction and we’d like to keep it that way_.”

Louis’ determined to see the man’s eyes because he’s usually a sucker for pretty eyes, but the _deepness _of sexy skipper’s voice takes all of his attention from that moment on. The low rumble of his voice is alluring as it almost vibrates through the speakers of the boat.

As one of the first groups to step in the boat, they are the closest to the mystery man who’s continuously greeting the passengers. Luck isn’t entirely on Louis side due to the fact that the two idiots who he also calls his best friends are blocking his way to be right next to the sexy skipper.

“Hey, losers, let me go to the very front,” he demands.

“No way! I called dibs on the front!” And if Liam wasn’t in the way, Louis would have no issue with throwing Niall off the boat and into the water.

Before he tries to get another word in, the motor fires up and the skipper is telling everyone to wave to the people still in line. “Everyone turn around and wave goodbye to the people back on the dock. C’mon, wave! You may never, ever see them again. But then again, you probably never, ever saw them to begin with.”

From what he’s heard from Liam, the skipper who controls the boat and gives the tour of the jungle is meant to be very funny. He’s expecting stupid jokes and it appears that’s exactly what he’ll be getting from this sexy skipper. Normally he’d chew people out for idiotic gags and puns, but he’s soon learning it’s going to be different this time.

“Welcome to the world-famous Jungle Cruise. My name is Harry and for the duration of this ride, I’ll be your Jungle Cruise skipper. I’ll also be your alligator wrestler, snake charmer, lion tamer. And if you don’t laugh at my jokes, quite possibly your swimming instructor.”

The sexy skipper, Harry, thrives on the laughter coming from the twenty or so passengers as is apparent from the dimple popping through. Louis can’t help but find him so charming, he wants to lick his dimple.

It’s when Harry looks around to the group and eventually locking eyes with him, that Louis becomes flushed and feels his stomach go to mush right before this man’s electric green eyes. Almost as if Harry the skipper can read Louis’ thoughts, he gives a little smirk before looking away.

Harry lifts the hand mic to his mouth and begins. “How’s everyone doing today?”

The passengers all shout _“good_.” Louis, on the other hand, is too captivated by the movement of Harry’s jaw as he talked. So much so that he isn’t paying attention until Liam jabs his side with his elbow. “Huh? What?”

“You’re drooling,” Liam snickers. “Your mouth couldn’t be more wide open.”

“Now, now, I said _everyone. _And this guy here, this very handsome guy may I say,” Harry gestures to Louis. _Holy shit. _“-didn’t answer.”

With everyone’s eyes on Louis, his cheeks down to his neck redden with embarrassment. Liam and Niall don’t help by laughing right at him, furthering Harry’s smirk.

“_So, _how’s everyone doing today?”

Everyone, _including _Louis this time yell, “Good!”

“Well, I’m happy to hear that,” he smiles, turning for a moment to steer the boat. When they round the corner they’re hit with mist on their face. “We’re now entering the rain forest. Feel that mist on your face? Kind of cool, kind of nice? It’s interesting to note that mist carries the world’s largest collection of rare tropical bacteria.”

Louis laughs hysterically at that while everyone else on the boat groans. The children take Harry’s words seriously and gasp, looking at their parents in panic as if they’ve genuinely been exposed to bacteria.

Next, the boat passes by the Indiana Jones ride entrance off to their right where people peek through the fence as they’re either exiting the ride or waiting in the line to go in. “Off to the side here you can see Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye. It’s called that because the Temple of the Forbidden _Me _would be terrible grammar. And you know those archeologists, they really _dig _their grammar.”

Watching this Harry fellow deliver the punch lines really melts Louis’ heart. He has never seen someone more adorable.

Above everyone else on the boat, Niall’s laughter is the loudest. No wonder why this is his favorite ride. Harry appears to appreciate the boost of confidence because of Niall, patting him on the shoulder when he’s doubled over and unable to stop laughing.

“Niall, you need to breathe, man,” Liam looks over in concern. Louis forgets about a barely breathing Niall and continues to stare at Harry the sexy skipper as he points over the fake wild tiger off to the left.

Progressing to the cobras after the tiger, Louis is determined to get closer to the skipper. To do so, he needs to convince at least Liam to switch spots. He’d have to do it discreetly because they aren’t supposed to stand while the boat is running. Whatever it takes to get to the hot man.

“Liam,” Louis hisses. Liam turns, raising a brow. “We need to switch places.”

“Why?”

“I want to get closer to the hot man with the safari hat maneuvering this damn boat! I can’t give him my flirty eyes if he can’t see me,” Louis reasons. He’s already plopping himself on Liam’s nap without an answer to scoot over in between him and Niall.

Then, he’s caught. “Hey, Peter Pan, no standing on the boat while it’s on the go. I saw you were trying to be sneaky and you failed, handsome.”

Louis’ fully accepts his cheeks, or his whole body for that matter, being entirely flushed for the rest of his life. All thanks to this beautiful man dressed as someone ready to go to a safari. “Sorry, Mr. Skipper, sir.”

“Mr. Skipper is my father, I’m just Harry.” The skipper steers over and gestures to the group of little fake elephants. Some are spouting off water, but all of them have smiles. “_So _let’s move onto the elephant bathing pool. And look at all the elephants on the river today! This comes as a complete surprise to me, I had no idea these guys were going to be here! If you want to take pictures and record something for Snapchat and that Instagram thingy, go right on ahead. They all have their trunks on!”

As they move forward from the group of elephants, there’s another big elephant spouting more water. Harry manages to trick everyone to duck as if the elephant is going to throw out water at that moment, but it doesn’t.

It’s until they approach a group of screaming gorillas does Louis’ stomach eventually drops from Harry’s words. The boat slows down, and the skipper faces the passengers again. “Oh look everyone, my in-laws are visiting me from out of town again.” He gestures to gorillas. “Hi mom, hi dad!”

Niall cackles, “Aw man, that’s a good one. _His in-laws!” _

That all could just be part of the script and Harry doesn’t actually have in-laws in real life. Although it wouldn’t be surprising to Louis if the man was indeed a married guy. He’s absolutely gorgeous and stupidly funny. And from what he’s seen so far, he looks pretty kind also. He’s the total package. He has to be married.

Not to mention he could very well be straight and in no way attracted to men. _However, _he did say _twice _that Louis was handsome.

“If any of you are wearing something yellow, don’t make any sounds like a banana, okay? My in-laws find that very a-pealing,” Harry winks at the lady wearing a yellow tank top.

Louis has to groan at the stupidity of the joke. These are awful, yet Harry’s making them awfully cute. He isn’t the only one groaning at the punchline.

“Sorry, folks, the jokes don’t get any better.”

“I love this dude,” Niall points to Harry, his eyes watery from laughing so hard. Liam isn’t much better, shaking his head and chuckling.

If he weren’t having heart-eyes at the moment, Louis would be joining in with Niall and Liam. But, his attention is fully taken. Now it’s on Harry’s hand, one gripping the wheel and the other holding onto the hand mic. Looking at each of his fingers on his left hand individually, Louis thinks he wouldn’t mind putting a ring on one of those.

“Fuck, he’s so hot,” Louis whispers to himself. “How am I finding a man dressed in full khaki so attractive.”

“Why am I not surprised, Lou?” Liam asks him. “It was the dimples first, wasn’t it?”

Louis clears his throat and sits up straight. “Not at all.”

“Well, do you know where we are now? This is the Nile River, which is the longest river in the world.”

“It’s my river!” Niall yells, throwing his hands up. “I’m Niall, so this is my river.”

“Do you spell it the same,” Harry questions, raising a brow. Niall shakes his head no. “Then it’s not your river.”

_That _makes Louis laugh the hardest so far. Anyone who can freely and harmlessly give Niall shit just for the sake of it, is on Louis’ good side. In this case, it makes Louis fall in love just a tiny bit more.

“Anyways, as I was saying until the so-called owner of the Nile River came forward, the river is the longest in the world. I think it must have something to do with how it was named because it just keeps going on for niles and niles and niles.”

There’s a mixture of moaning and laughter; Louis is smiling as wide as he can. “And if you don’t believe me, then you are?”

The majority of the group yell, “De-nile!”

Harry shakes his head, disappointed. “Delusional. Nice try.”

The dimple has appeared again, and Louis still wants to lick it. Amongst other things.

The boat speeds up through the Nile River and towards a pack of zebras. Right next to the fake zebras is an assembly of lions. The lions are lounging, and it’s made seen as if the lions are feeding off a dead zebra.

“Now, now, children don’t worry about the zebra. There is the first rule of the jungle, survival of the fittest. As shown by the pride of lions protecting the sleeping zebra.”

Finally, Harry looks at Louis who isn’t ashamed to be staring at him already. People give a small laugh.

“I’m just kidding, he’s dead…tired. He’s dead tired.” Laughter erupts. “Okay, okay, he’s dead.”

“Harsh, don’t you think?” Louis chuckles, winking at Harry. He’s in full flirt mode.

Harry only laughs and drives the boat as it progresses to a scene of a lost safari group being chased up a tree by a rhino. “Fun fact, those gentlemen up in the tree are all members of the Hontus tribe. I guess the rhino must be trying to poke-a-hontus.”

Alright, Louis declares this his favorite ride.

They don’t slow down much as they pass by a group of natives dancing. One, in particular, is positioned to look like they’re attacking with their spears. “We’re being attacked by a war party! Quick, get down!”

Harry’s selling this to the kids on the boat with his panicked tone. “If you get hit with a spear, pull it out and throw it back. We’re not allowed to keep souvenirs.”

The crashing sounds of the waterfall they quickly sailed by at the beginning of the ride emerges once again, indicating the ride is almost finished. This saddens Louis very much. He needs to think of something to get Harry’s attention after the ride. He needs a number at least.

“Hey, bozos, I need your help when we get off the boat,” Louis starts, wiping down his sweaty hands on his jeans. “Distract the other cast members while I chat up Harry for a second to exchange numbers.”

“Louis, I don’t think they’re allowed to give out their number while they’re working,” Liam speaks up, ruining Louis’ determined mood.

“Payno, you surely don’t know who I am.”

“He’s right, Payno,” Niall agrees with Louis, extending his arm for a fist bump. “If anyone can do it, it’s Tommo here.”

Steering to the other side of the waterfall, Harry’s grin and eyes widen to express total excitement. “And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for: the amazing, the colossal, the stupendous, the eighth wonder of the world – the backside of water! If you don’t want to get wet, lean in, lean in. That is unless you’re a Cubs fan, in which case, lean out, lean out.”

“He hates the _Cubs!_” Louis dramatically whisper yells to Liam and Niall. “He’s the love of my life!”

“You do know he’s _right there, _don’t you? He can probably hear you,” Liam snickers.

“Let him. He needs to know I’m marrying him so hard.”

Not too long after they’re making a complete stop right before the dock. “Alrighty people, we are just stopped here momentarily so another boat can go through. While we’re here, I’ll ask some of you where you’re from. How about you ma’am?”

“New York,” a mom answers, smiling down at her daughter.

“Wow, New York. That’s cool, thank you for coming to Disneyland today. How about you, buddy?”

A boy shyly replies, “Santa Barbara.”

“Santa Barbara? Hey, I’m from Santa Barbara! Nice to meet you, buddy ol’ pal. Back in the middle cushion, where are you from?”

“Miami.”

“I’m sorry?” Harry looks grim.

The man speaks louder. “I said Miami!”

“No, I heard you. I was saying I’m sorry.”

Louis doesn’t know how Niall is still alive, the man won’t stop laughing. His face is entirely red, and his knees are surely the same color from slapping them every time Harry told a pun or a joke.

He looks away from Niall and to Harry who’s biting his lip right back at him. Apparently, the signal is still telling Harry he isn’t able to move forward so he proceeds to entertain the group. “I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas Eve if you celebrate, and happy holidays. Do I happen to have anyone with a birthday onboard today?”

_“Him!” _Niall and Liam say simultaneously as they point excitedly at Louis.

In return, Harry’s face lightens up with this new information. “How cute! A Christmas baby! Anybody else?”

When no one raises a hand or makes a peep, Harry checks the signals one more time. Louis assumes he isn’t able to move the boat still, so he picks up the hand mic. “And what is your name, sir? I called you Peter Pan before but it’s most likely that it isn’t your name.”

“It’s Louis,” he smiles.

“So we’re going to sing the birthday song for Louis here. I’m going to need everyone, and I mean _everyone _to start clapping and don’t stop.” _Clap, clap, clap, clap. _Harry starts to shimmy as he sings, “_This is your birthday song, it isn’t very long_!”

They are expecting the song to continue after that. But all the passengers laugh when Harry abruptly turns, indicating that’s the end of the song. He did say it wasn’t very long. “Well, it looks like we can approach the dock now. Keep your hands and arms in the boat.”

“Why is he so fucking cute,” Louis says lowly.

“Okay, okay, okay, let’s do the second verse before you guys depart. So clap again for me.” Louis will gladly do anything for him. _Clap, clap, clap. _“_This is the second verse, it’s shorter.”_

Once again, the singing abruptly stops which is a hit with everyone on the boat. They eat it up and laugh hysterically. Harry doesn’t even have to be facing Louis to know that he’s smiling so much that his dimple is on full display. But he’d prefer if Harry faced him.

“Let’s go with the last verse, shall we? Please clap again.” The entire boat and the people waiting in the line on the dock clap and just continue to clap until they all realize Harry’s straight face is telling them the third verse is the shortest as it doesn’t have any words. There’s a roar of laughter. “Get out. C’mon, get out.”

Shit, that means this ride is actually over. Louis needs to think of something and do it quick. Since they were one of the first ones to enter the boat, thankfully they are the last ones to leave. Louis convinces Niall to step in front of him so there will finally be no barrier between him and Harry.

“If you enjoyed your ride, remember I’m Harry and this is the Jungle Cruise. If you didn’t, I am Jeff, and this is Splash Mountain. Ta-ta!” the skipper waves before he sees Louis lingering behind. He places the mic down. “Oh, hello, Peter.”

“It’s Louis.”

“I know,” Harry smiles. “You’re supposed to be getting off the boat now. It may be your birthday, but you can’t hog it. There are other passengers to enjoy my wonderful show.”

Although Louis just spent the last ten minutes or so listening to Harry talk and talk, he still hasn’t gotten enough of it. And even though he was sat pretty close in comparison to other people on the boat, he didn’t expect this man to be prettier up close.

His lips are redder than any other pair of lips Louis has seen before. They’re so inviting and not helping his immediate attraction when Harry licks them while looking at him. Before, he described his green eyes as electric, and they certainly live up to that.

“You’re staring,” Harry whispers to him. “Do you just stare at strangers’ faces?”

“Just the pretty ones,” Louis smirks when it’s the skipper that’s finally blushing. “Do you think I could get your number?”

Looking over to the other cast members signaling Louis to step off the boat, Harry shakes his head.

“I can’t give it to you now. But,” Harry stops and puts up a finger as telling his co-workers to wait a moment. Harry leans closer to speak in Louis’ ear, “I like honey at seven o’clock.”

With the shivers running down Louis’ body, he pulls back to give Harry a bewildered look. “What?”

“Honey at seven. Think about it. Now,” Harry picks the hand mic back up. “Get out, Peter Pan.”

°o° °o°

Late lunch is at The Plaza Inn right by Main Street where Niall accepts nothing but fried chicken. One would believe it was perhaps Niall’s birthday instead of Louis. If he had it his way, they’d make reservations for Blue Bayou to actually be inside of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

The air conditioning blasting in the restaurant is gladly welcomed; the sudden heat on Christmas Eve in Southern California is a common thing. While Niall and Liam are attacking their plates, Louis hasn’t quite touched his as he’s distracted by the departing words from Harry the skipper.

There’s a sudden urge to run back to Adventureland and to the Jungle Cruise to demand the skipper tell him what he meant. This mystery hidden message game isn’t fun to Louis.

“Still thinking about that skipper?” Liam asks Louis, ripping off a piece from the chicken and throwing it in his mouth.

“I couldn’t get his number.”

Niall pouts at that while Liam nods since he’d already assumed. “I figured. I’m sorry, Lou. There are other fishes in the sea or something like that.”

He twists the pasta with his fork, letting out a deep sigh. “I want _him, _though. Plus, he did tell me one thing before he kicked me off the boat.”

“Tell us.”

“He said he likes honey at seven o’clock?” Louis looks over to express his confusion. His best friends’ expressions mirror his which isn’t encouraging. It means they have no idea also. It’s absolutely killing him that he doesn’t understand what Harry meant.

All Louis wanted was a number to text this beautiful man and eventually ask him out on a romantic date where he could sweep him off his feet. In his opinion, it isn’t too much to ask for.

“That’s quite fucking random.” Random, puzzling, but it is enthralling also. Although Louis isn’t one for games, he can’t help but play along. If he can only decode this small sentence.

One low rumble from his stomach tells him to quit thinking and just eat, so he properly digs into his plate. With the new Star Wars ride having a wait time practically as long as the length of their films, the boys wanted to hit that ride so their food can digest.

Niall snatches Louis’ garlic beard with a cheeky grin knowing it isn’t going to be eaten otherwise and they quickly finish their plates. With full and satisfied stomachs, the trio makes their way to Galaxy’s Edge.

They cut through Fantasyland to get to Galaxy’s Edge where suddenly Louis feels as if he isn’t in Disneyland anymore. With how well this part of the park was done, one’s imagination can easily runs wild and you feel like you’re in this alternate universe.

After waiting for about an hour in the line and finally getting on the confusing interactive ride, they looked at a map to see which ride to hit up next.

“I want to go on Space Mountain,” Liam announces to the group, then frowns down at his phone. “It’s a fifty-minute wait right now.”

Louis huffs, pulling Liam’s phone out of his hand. He zooms out of the map to get a clearer picture of where they are. “Liam, Space Mountain is on the other side of the park. Let’s go on rides in between and work our way there?”

“We can go on your ride, Lou?” Niall suggests.

Furrowing his eyes, he looks over to Niall. “My ride?”

“The Peter Pan ride.”

Louis pushes the infuriating Niall off to the side. He quickly apologizes when a father with his son have to move out of the way so Niall didn’t knock into them. “Sorry!”

The dad sends them a dirty look, pulling his son closer to him in order to protect him. The little boy couldn’t be more than five years old, with the sandiest of blonde hair and the darkest of brown eyes. Although he’s an adorable kid, and his dad is giving him a killer look for almost harming his son, it’s the boy’s shirt that gets Louis’ notice.

There’s nothing particularly special about the shirt. It’s deep red in color, but it’s what’s printed on the front. In black, there’s an overly happy Winnie the Pooh. His hands are up covered in honey while between the legs is a pot full of honey. _“’Mo Honey, No Problems” _it says on the shirt and it clicks.

_Honey._

_Honey at seven o’clock._

It’s safe to assume Harry meant that he’ll be at the Winnie the Pooh ride at seven. He surely hopes so. He jumps up eagerly, attacking Liam since he is closer. “_Honey_! Liam, it’s honey!”

What Louis can’t see is the dad with his son scurrying away.

“You look like an idiot jumping in the middle of the way, Lou.”

Looking at the time on the screen of his phone, it’s half-past five. More than enough time. “I’m a _genius.” _

Liam and Niall wait for Louis to tone it down with the jumping and dancing in the middle of the walkway. “Care to explain what you’re looking like a lunatic in front of everyone?”

“_Honey_!”

Liam rolls his eyes. “I figured that much.”

“Harry said he likes honey at seven. Guess who else likes honey? Winnie the fucking Pooh!” Louis cheers, attracting just about everybody near them. “And if I’m correct, Harry’s going to be at the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride at seven!”

“That’s great, Lou.”

“Let’s go,” Louis says determinedly, pushing through his friends.

The sun had set not that long ago, making the lights of the shops, restaurants, and lampposts light up the pathway. It’s extra colorful with the addition of the Christmas lights decorating the buildings. It’s extra festive due to the holiday season and in all honesty, Louis loves it like this more.

“Louis, it’s not even six yet,” Niall calls out. Louis abruptly stops and turns on his heels with a sheepish grin.

“Oh,” he chuckles. “Let’s go on Peter Pan then.”

Thankfully, the Peter Pan ride is only a thirty-minute wait. Which is not too bad because normally the ride has one of the longest waiting times. Niall gently punches Louis’ arm and then promptly wraps his arm around his shoulders and leads the way to the ride.

“I hope things work out for you, Lou. That Harry guy was really fun and totally your type.”

“That’s what I’m saying! Ni, you fucking get it,” Louis slaps his chest. “Did you see his dimple?”

“I sure did.”

“Fucking beautiful, that dimple.”

Not too long after the three are patiently waiting in line for the Peter Pan ride, playing some games on their phones as they wait for the time to pass by. Although the waiting time on the Disney app told them thirty minutes, Louis feels it was shorter because in no time they’re vastly approaching the front.

By no means is the ride a long one, which Louis doesn’t mind. He enjoys the ride nonetheless and it’s helping the time pass by. They end up staying around Fantasyland because there’s no point in heading over to Space Mountain and then having to walk to the other side of the park again in time.

But when it’s fifteen to seven he looks at his friends. “Hey, why do you both go to Space Mountain while I go see if Harry’s by the ride?”

The two give wary looks to Louis, and he understands why. It’s a little weird to be meeting up with a total stranger in the middle of Disneyland, but at least they won’t be alone. Louis would just be more comfortable if he and Harry can talk without his two friends hovering them.

“I’ll be fine,” Louis promises, going in to hug them both. “I have my phone with me, I’ll text you to know where to meet up afterward.”

Louis pats his jeans, making sure the bottom of them are perfectly folded up evenly and showing off his ankles just the way he likes it. He smooths down his white shirt and getting rid of any crumbs there might be. He fixes his fringe and raises his brows when he looks at his friends. “Well, how do I look?”

“Hot,” Niall nods.

“Just be careful, Lou, yeah? Call or text us.” Liam, the ever so thoughtful parent.

“I’ll be fine,” he feels the need to repeat. “Now, see ya later, losers. I’m off to flirt with my future husband.”

He exudes confidence as he walks away from Liam and Niall, mentally giving himself a pep talk. From what Louis can tell while on the Jungle Cruise, Harry seemed interested with the constant smirking he threw his way. Also, he _did _say Louis was handsome. He said so in front of everyone boarded on the boat.

Finally, Louis assures himself Harry’s at least interested because he’s led him here.

He enters Critter Country where the Winnie the Pooh ride is located in the park. Checking one more time, Louis sees its two minutes to seven. For the time that it is, this part of the park is a little packed. He makes sure to watch where he’s going and not run into any children or strollers. He’s made that mistake one too many times already today.

The attraction is in sight and suddenly Louis’ nerves increase, not knowing what’s going to happen. This seems like the only suitable answer to Harry’s little message, he desperately hopes he got it right.

A large family blocks the entrance to the attraction, but thankfully they begin to move away. And that’s when Louis sees him.

Looking a lot different than in his initial skipper costume, Harry’s now dressed in a pair of black skinnies topped with an oversized knitted black sweater. Without the safari hat on his head, his full dark waves are freely showcased for Louis to gawk at. His fingers are itching to run themselves through his hair.

Harry hasn’t noticed him yet, leaning against a railing and tapping around on his phone. His furrowed brows as he stares at the screen is really adorable to Louis; he swears this man can do no wrong.

A tingly sort of sensation spreads in his stomach, stopping his step to take one more deep breath. With his short nails digging into the palm of his hand, Louis makes it the rest of the way until he’s in front of Harry.

When Louis clears his throat, that’s when Harry picks his head up and smiles instantly. The dimple insight. “I’m kind of disappointed you aren’t in your skipper costume.”

Harry gestures to his backpack off his shoulder. “It’s in here, I’m afraid. You won’t believe the looks I get when I walk around with it on.”

“Everyone probably drools.”

“No, that’s just you,” Harry winks, and then reaches his arm out. “I’m Harry.”

“I already knew that, silly.” Louis takes his hand to shake, not willing to admit to feeling it tingle when Harry squeezed.

“I wanted to introduce myself as just Harry, not ‘Harry the Skipper’” He even emphasizes with air quotes. “So tell me, was it you that figured it out to meet me here, or did one of your friends?”

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Louis looks down momentarily. “My friend Niall had to bump into a kid wearing a Winnie the Pooh shirt for me to figure it out.”

Laughing at that, Harry finally lets go of his hand. Louis isn’t quite ready to let go yet, but to not look like a creep a minute in, he pulls away. “Do you want to get on the ride? There’s usually no wait.”

Louis smiles. “Of course.”

To be frank, Louis hasn’t been on this ride since he was a little boy. It was never one he desired to go on before the day was over. Due to this side of the park being smaller in comparison to the other lands, sometimes he forgets this side even exists.

So he didn’t remember the acid trip of a ride this was until he steps into the oversized beehive car and they begin. He and Harry sat in the middle closely with their arms touching. Well, its Louis bare arm touching Harry’s sweater but that’s beside the point.

This ride has the brightest neon colors as the story of Winnie the Pooh comes to life. Besides the neon colors in each scene of the ride, it’s rather dark to the point where Louis can barely see Harry with the exception of his glowing teeth.

“This has been my favorite ride since I was a kid,” Harry confesses to Louis, grinning happily when they approach a scene with Eeyore.

“I kind of forgot this ride existed,” Louis chuckles, squealing when he feels Harry’s fingers dig into his side. “Harry, Harry, _stop!” _

“I take offense to that.”

“Why is it your favorite ride?”

Louis no longer sees Harry’s teeth, indicating his mouth is closed and his lips are pressed together. “I’m not really a roller coaster kind of guy. They quite freak me out. But this was the first ride I was brave enough to get on with my mom.”

He finds that very adorable. “That’s fair. I love roller coasters, so I can’t relate. Are there rides here you won’t get on?”

“Anything faster than this one is a no go for me.” Cheesy as it sounds, Louis wouldn’t mind just only getting on the kiddie rides if it means Harry can accompany him.

The ride finally ends with the vehicle riding through the doors and sliding outside. They hop off and get out of people’s way.

“So how long have you worked here at Disneyland?”

Harry thinks for a moment. “Five years, I think? I worked at one of the shops down on Main Street for a couple years and then applied for the skipper position when it became available. I love a good pun, so it was perfect for me.”

“Stupid puns more like,” Louis teases, poking Harry’s dimple as he has wanted to all day, but sadly not with his tongue.

“I take pride in those puns. The jokes truly make the ride.”

Louis concurs. “You’re not wrong there. Niall had a fucking blast.”

“It’s people like him who make my job and the ride so much fun and more enjoyable. There are times when I don’t have the passengers laughing too much and it’s just boring because of it. I sometimes get critical on myself thinking I didn’t deliver the jokes right.”

“Trust me,” Louis tentatively takes his hand. “You do a really great job. Some people are just fucking boring and don’t have a sense of humor.”

“Thanks, Louis.” Harry blushes, looking down on their hands. “Do you want to see the night parade with me? If we go now to Main Street, we can probably get a good view.”

Louis doesn’t hesitate to say yes.

°o° °o°

The two are lucky enough to find a tight spot right on the Main Street sidewalk, undoubtedly getting one of the best views for the night parade. With still about an hour before the show begins, they start talking to get to know each other and Louis immediately finds him as fascinating as he expected.

Louis learns Harry only has one sibling, a sister and that his parents divorced when he was younger. He related to Harry as being a child of divorced parents, telling him about his step-dad Mark and his mom separating after the older twins were born.

They find many differences in how they grew up. Harry went to private school from preschool all the way to senior year of high school. While Louis went to the closest public school and was actively involved with sports.

Now, Harry is in art school to study animation which Louis realizes his current job makes a lot more sense. He hopes with having years of experience being a Disney employee, it might be in his advantage when looking for a position in animation.

Louis gives Harry a rundown about his career as a publicist and how it took many years and lots of changes in his major during school for him to finally get it right.

They briefly mention how each came out to their family and friends, finding lots of similarities in how everyone pretty much guessed it and they were just waiting on them to finally admit it on their own time.

All in all, Louis is loving hearing Harry go on and on and talking back and forth. They joke around and Harry even trusts Louis enough to tell him some of the other jokes for the Jungle Cruise ride he didn’t use today.

“They give us a script when we’re hired that we’re supposed to memorize. We can go off-script sometimes if we think of a good joke, they just have to be appropriate since children are around.”

“It really seems like a fun job,” Louis smiles, spreading his legs when they get cramped up in its current position.

Harry returns the smile. “It is, just not too much when it’s burning hot outside. It takes everything in me to not jump into the river sometimes.”

Now that would be a sight for sore eyes: Harry in his skipper outfit looking hot as fuck while being dripping wet. Louis swallows down and looks around until he starts craving the deliciousness he has his eye on.

He spins around. “Hey, do you want to share a funnel cake?”

“Sure,” Harry nods. “Which kind do you get?”

“I’m good with anything, which do you prefer?”

“Strawberry. Thanks, Lou.” Jesus fucking Christ, Louis never imagined he’d love the sound of his name coming out of someone else’s lips.

“I’ll be right back, babe,” Louis lets slip out intentionally, wanting to see how Harry would react. By the biting lip and hiding smile, he considers it a win. “Wait.”

Harry looks up at Louis’ now standing figure. “Yeah?”

“You’re single right?” He just has to verbally make sure.

“Super single.”

Louis grins. “Perfect. Me too. Be right back.”

He skips away, feeling the burn of Harry’s eyes on his retreating back. He returns just in time for the lights to turn down and the music to blast up, signaling the start of the parade. He plops himself down closer to Harry than before and hands him a couple napkins and a warm coffee.

“I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee so I brought extra creamers and sugar.”

“You’re sweet, thank you. Here put down your cup and give me the plate. Get yourself comfortable.” Harry takes the plate and waits for Louis to be practically on top of him before handing it back.

They pick pieces off the delicious strawberry funnel cake and sip their warm coffees. When the first float nears with dancers performing in front of it, they lean forward and wait. Children scream when their favorite characters pass by and wave excitedly.

Whenever a dancer or character came in view of Louis and notice his birthday pin, they wish him a happy birthday and continue on. By the time Santa Claus comes insight, they know the parade is ending soon enough.

With eagerness, both manage to finish the funnel cake and only have half of their coffee drunk. Like the sweet tooth, he is, Louis’ just craving more of the fried dessert. He contemplates ordering another plate, but before he can even face the shop where they’re at, Harry’s pulling his arm away.

Louis lets himself be dragged through the crowds of people, giggling when Harry almost trips on a step. “Where are you taking me, silly?”

“My other favorite ride. Come along, little one,” Harry sings. Several groups and families scattered along the sides of the walkway, still lingering away from the middle of the street where the parade recently took place. So here they are, skipping down the middle of the street to what Louis guesses is Frontierland.

Cutting through Frontierland and onwards to New Orleans Square, The Haunted Mansion ride comes to view. “This isn’t too scary for you?”

“Not when it’s decorated in _The Nightmare Before Christmas. _It’s the best.”

They take their spots in the line, preparing themselves to be waiting for a bit. Their joined hands are firmly clasped together, and Louis takes this moment to look at the ornate mansion. From jack-o-lanterns on the rooftop to the abundance of candles on the railings of each story of the house. To top it all off, the mansion’s casted in bright blue and green lighting.

From where he’s at, he can see the Jack Skellington statue dressed as Santa Claus. Louis tries his best to get a good picture of it and send it to his group chat with Liam and Niall. Attached to the picture he tells them he’s a-okay and having fun with Harry. He finishes with telling Liam not to worry and that he’s more than alive.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Harry lets go of Louis’ now lonely hand and unzips the front pocket of his backpack. “Ha! I got it.”

Louis can hardly see under the dark sky when Harry takes his hand once again but this time to put something in it. Using the flashlight on his phone, Louis opens his palm while Harry watches on shyly.

It’s a [pin](https://www.yourwdwstore.net/Disney-Hidden-Mickey-Pin--2012-Character-Costume--Jungle-Cruise_p_19579.html). A small metal pin in the shape of Mickey Mouse’s head, but what Louis finds absolutely adorable is that it’s the Jungle Cruise character costume in the shape of Mickey. The infamous hat is in between the ears with the khaki button-up and the dark belt underneath.

“I thought I’d give you a little something to always remind you of today. Maybe remember me by, I don’t know, just. Happy Birthday, Louis.” He can’t take his eyes off this thoughtful little gift. It’s something so simple, but effective as it tugs on Louis’ heartstrings.

Because Louis hasn’t uttered a word, Harry looks visibly nervous if the consist biting of his lip and running his hands through his hair have anything to go by. “Hey, quit biting your lip so hard.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles. “You just haven’t said anything and it’s making me think you don’t like it.”

When the line moves, Louis sees him go to follow but he stops Harry mid-step. In the only way he can think of thanking him for this gift, he leans in and presses his lips on Harry’s emerging dimple. “I _love _it. This is so sweet and thoughtful. Thank you so much, Harry. But, there’s something you should know.”

“And what’s that?”

“Even without this adorable little pin, I’ll be remembering this day for a long time.” There’s nothing but truth in Louis’ words. The second part of this day has been unexpected, yet no one would be hearing any complaints from him.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry politely asks, barricading him with his arms gripping the railing behind him. “I’ve been waiting all day. Please?”

Before Harry even finishes, Louis frantically permits him to do so. His eyes flutter closed instantly, and his heart picks up when their lips finally press together. Detecting a hint of strawberry upon Harry’s lips, Louis can only press on them harder. They keep things innocent enough since they have to think about the possible audience occupying the line.

Louis detaches but not before pecking Harry’s lips a couple more times just because he can. They’ve passed this step, so there’s no stopping him now.

Cupping his jaw, Harry caresses Louis’ cheekbone and watches him shut his eyes and nuzzling his hand. “You’re really fucking pretty, you know that?”

“Look who’s talking,” Louis fires back softly, grinning with his eyes still closed. It’s not until the party behind them in line clear their throat and gestures for them to move forward since they’re holding them up.

They arrive to the porch of the mansion and round the corner, giving them just a little bit more time before they head inside to the foyer for the first part of the attraction. Louis feels Harry’s arm slowly go around his shoulders. Obviously, that means he has to take it further and wrap his own arm around Harry’s waist.

Once in the foyer, they continue to have their bodies pressed together until they sadly have to break apart to get on the actual ride.

Despite the initial dimness inside the mansion, once they start moving to each scene Louis can get a good look at the beautiful man by his side. He lets out a heavy sigh and practically makes his mark on Harry’s lap.”

“You know the best part of dark and slow rides?”

Harry, seeming like he’s getting the idea, questions, “What’s that, Lou? I haven’t gotten the slightest clue.”

In an attempt to be as sensual as he can but not really supposed to be at Disneyland of all places, Louis bravely takes his ear lobe gently in between his teeth. “We can make out and not get caught.”

The vehicle for this attraction is pretty roomy, giving the two more than enough space to move around as they begin to kiss. The innocence in their affection prior is thrown out the window now that they’re alone in the dark. Instantly their lips open and Louis gets a feel of his tongue on Harry’s.

The haunting music exploding right in their ears would be beyond annoying if one of them even cared. Instead, Louis’ hands are busy being tangled in Harry’s thick hair, loving how soft it is between his fingers.

“If you pull my hair, I can’t make any promises about being quiet and not getting caught,” Harry informs him breathlessly. He looks dazed but so lovely with his freshly swollen lips and rosy cheeks all from just _kissing. _

“Don’t tempt me, babe,” Louis moves his lips to gently attack the inviting neck. A low moan escape Harry’s lips, encouraging Louis to continue and uncontrollably getting carried away until he’s left a small mark. He feels his cock twitch in response to Harry’s consistent moaning, all the more reason to not stop.

Shivers run up Louis’ spine as it follows Harry’s tender touches. They continue when Harry takes the initiative to lower his big yet soft hands underneath his shirt. His skin practically burns wherever Harry touches him, and all Louis can think is wanting _more, more, more._

Admittedly, he has never felt better when kissing someone so passionately and it’s difficult describing how good it feels for this to be different than the rest.

He mentally notes to quickly ask Harry for his number after this fabulous ride because based on tonight, Louis wants nothing more than to know Harry and spend more time with him. If there is any chance for this to potentially become more in the future, he wants to take it and run with it.

And it all started on the Jungle Cruise.

“You’re a fucking great kisser.” Harry laughs at that, pecking his lips.

“Right back at ‘cha, skipper. I’m half hard just from kissing you,” Louis admits in a low whisper.

“I’m not even sorry,” Harry shrugs. “I just love the way your mouth tastes.”

“It probably still tastes like the strawberry funnel cake and coffee.”

“Yeah, but there’s still a trace of you, I think.” Louis wants to laugh because Harry’s just openly staring at his lips. Instead, he opts for having their lips collide once again, bringing his own hands from Harry’s locks to underneath his warm sweater.

A tiny gasp escapes from Harry’s mouth. “I can get so fired from doing this.”

Louis freezes his movements, not even thinking about Harry’s employment here. Duh, that’s how they met. He wouldn’t dare to jeopardize that and get him fired as much as he wants to keep going with touching him. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no, no, no. It’s okay. Please don’t stop.” Harry turns and groans. “Fuck, never mind, we’re almost done.”

The slow realization of the ride coming to an end is disheartening, to say the least. They’re rounding one more corner and are no longer in the dark, so they have to fix themselves and separate from their prior sitting position.

“This might be a bit unorthodox, um, unless it does happen to you. In which case, I wouldn’t be so surprised, I mean you’re insanely gorgeous,” his voice trails off for a second.

“Thank you, lovey.” The nickname does _not _make Louis want to squeal. It does _not. _However, it might possibly makes him melt internally, but no one needs to know the details.

“But.” Surprisingly Louis becomes nervous in simply asking for a number. Maybe it’s because receiving this number can lead to so much more wonderful things to happen in the future. “Do you think I can have your number? So I can take you out sometime?”

Harry’s lips curl into a grin. “Of course. But on one condition.”

“Anything,” Louis stammers.

“Watch the firework show with me?”

“If just doing that is what it takes to get your number, then I don’t know if I should be concerned or not.” They pause momentarily to step off the vehicle and leave the mansion to emerge to New Orleans Square once again.

When they’re out of the way of incoming stroller traffic, Louis tugs on the sleeves of Harry’s sweater until he’s within arm’s reach and holds onto the sides of his neck. He brings him closer until they’re kissing once again. This time it’s a bit oddly executed since they’re both smiling so widely.

“I really like you,” Louis professes into his hot mouth, their foreheads press together as if they can get any closer.

“Me too. I know it’s kinda crazy to be feeling this way already, but there’s something about you. I knew it before you even you stepped onto the boat earlier.” It’s nice to know Louis isn’t the only one to feel the instant attraction when first seeing each other. But wait, _before _he stepped in the boat?

“What do you mean before?”

It seems Harry didn’t mean to admit to that small information, he ducks his head in slight humiliation. “I saw you in line when my last group was exiting the boat. You were laughing at something one of your friends said and I just thought you were fucking beautiful. You do know you have these crinkles by your eyes when you smile hard enough?”

“I’m aware, yeah,” Louis giggles. He had been a bit insecure about it when he was younger, but his mom taught him that it just means he has smiled so much in his life and that’s just what happens in result of it.

“I see a _lot _of people every day I work. And as cheesy as it sounds, I have not found someone as beautiful as _you. _I was hoping, _praying, _to get your attention. So much so I skipped my break to go one more round just so I could be your skipper.”

Louis gasps loudly, honking out a laugh at Harry’s confession. “You little sneak!”

“What?” Harry scoffs, then smirking when taking both of Louis’ hands to play with. “I thought you were cute, and I took my chance.”

Harry’s looking down at their entwined fingers while Louis can’t look away from his long eyelashes as they fan over his cheeks every time he blinks. “For what it’s worth, I’m so fucking glad you skipped your break for me. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“How?” he questions, tilting his head with a growing smile.

“I’ll romance the shit out of you. Date you so hard that you’d be ruined for anybody else who dares to take you out, Harry…”

Harry responds with a drawn-out kiss, biting his lip when pulling back and chuckles. The dimple out for play. The glow from the lampposts doesn’t do his beauty justice. “Styles. Harry Styles, And I’ll hold you to it, Louis?”

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis never thought this day would have taken the turn it has when he woke up this morning. He’d expected to have fun with just his two best friends and ride all these attractions and get to see the parades and fireworks. Then he’d go home the following day to spend Christmas day with his family.

Instead, one beautiful man decked out in khaki the first time he sees him has captured him promptly in a way no one has before.

And months later when Louis is once again a passenger on the Jungle Cruise, not only is Harry his skipper, alligator wrestler, snake charmer, lion tamer or swimming instructor.

He’s his loving boyfriend too.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the post on [tumblr](https://louiesunshine.tumblr.com/post/188030288818/honey-at-seven-by-louiesunshine-hes-in-head-to) :)


End file.
